Sunlight produces ultraviolet (UV) radiation that can directly damage the cells of the skin resulting in skin cancer. People who are frequently outdoors (e.g., farmers, gardeners, construction workers, boaters, golfers, etc.) are at the highest risk of developing skin cancer. Skin cancer often develops on the top of the ear because of its direct exposure to the sun's harmful UV rays. To protect the ear from the sun, people often wear wide brimmed hats that cover the ears and/or sunscreen. However, the option of wearing sunscreen or a wide brimmed hat is often not possible or desired in connection with various activities, or perhaps unavailable.